


Make It Through

by Tashilover



Series: Linked Universe [7]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-26 19:31:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19774909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tashilover/pseuds/Tashilover
Summary: When Wild comes out of his memories, he's disturbed by what he's learned.A quick fic based off of Jojo's newest comic.





	Make It Through

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I read Jojo's newest comic like a thousand times and was inspired to write this. Wrote this in a single night, so please forgive any horrifically bad grammar or awkward sentence structure. XD

warning: fake misogyny

Twilight could see the signs of Wild coming out of his... comatose.

He didn't like calling it that in his head, but he had no other word for it. When Wild was thrown into the haze of his memories, he lost all sense of self. He didn't react to light or noise or touch. The first time he did this, Twilight nearly panicked, thinking his protégé had a stroke.

Wild was blinking more now. The glaze over his eyes lessening as the seconds passed by. He was shifting, his fingers twitching like they were playing the piano. Finally, his body relaxed from his stiff posture and he almost stumbled. Twilight held onto him, making sure he didn't fall face first into the water.

"Ugh..." Wild muttered, placing a hand on his head. "What...?"

"Take your time," said Twilight. "You've been lost for a bit."

"Lost...? What...?"

He blinked, suddenly realizing the sun had gone down and the world around him was dark. He twisted around, looking for the others.

"Are we alone?"

"Yes."

Wild grabbed at his hair. "I was under for so long, they left us?"

"No, I told them to keep going-"

"How long was I mentally checked out?"

Twilight hesitated. "Two hours."

" _Two hours?_ Are you kidding me? Something could've happened and I just stood there like an idiot!"

"Whoa, calm down, it's not your fault-"

"Will you stop?" Wild snapped at him. "Everyone keeps telling me this, but it doesn't make it true! What the hell is wrong with me? I can't even look at fucking _water_ without falling into my memories! Gah...! I don't even remember what it was! So what was the point? I'm going to get someone killed because I can't control myself!"

He yelled his frustration into his hands.

Twilight said nothing. He had no advice to give, nor did it look like Wild was willing to accept any. Besides a helping hand, Twilight was at a loss on what to do.

_"I wish Zelda had left me to die."_

Twilight stiffened. Wild was still cupping his face, his words coming out as a mumbled mess. There was a chance Twilight misheard him, but as the growing dread filled his chest, he couldn't lie to himself. "What did you say?"

Wild stood up straight, his mouth twisting. Twilight could tell what he said was in the heat of the moment, but as the seconds dragged on, Wild squared his shoulders, strengthened his resolve and repeated in a louder voice, "I wish Zelda had left me to die."

"NO," Twilight said. "I will not have you speak like that!"

"Why not? I would've eventually been reincarnated, and you would be traveling with a competent hero instead of dealing with my broken head."

"You defeated Ganon!"

"At what cost? The death of thousands! Entire cities wiped off the map! I nearly destroyed the monarchy of three races!"

"... Look, you're frustrated. I get that. But this way of thinking is not going to help you or anyone. Recovery is not a linear-"

 _"Stop,"_ Wild urged. He swiped at his eyes. "Just... stop. I can't... I can't stand being a burden. I don't want to hurt anyone with my incompetence."

He turned and started walking away.

"Hey," Twilight said. "Hey! Where are you going?"

"Away. Before I get someone else killed."

Twilight followed. "This isn't a healthy way to deal with your problems."

"No, but at least it won't be around you guys. I'm going back to Hateno."

"So that's it? You're just giving up?"

"Unless you got a better plan."

"Yes!" Twilight ran in front of him, halting him. "You stay and you fight. You're not alone in this. You have friends who want to help you, people who are willing to make an effort. It'll be a hard journey but I promise you it will be worth it."

Wild's eyes were wet with unshed tears. His cheeks were red. In that moment, he didn't look like a hero, but a young boy. Gosh, he was, wasn't he? Not counting his hundred year sleep, Wild was what-? Sixteen? Seventeen years old? Recruited at the age of six to be trained as the hero. Barely had a childhood before he was forced into the world of adults. Twilight didn't share Time's abhorrence for the goddess, but he understood it.

If Twilight's words got to Wild, it didn't last long. Wild shook his head and step-sided him.

"I can't risk that," he said. "Please tell the others how sorry I am."

Twilight felt like someone kicked him in the gut. He wordlessly watched as Wild pulled up the hood of his Hylian cloak and started walking down the trail in the opposite direction of the others.

No, Twilight thought. He couldn't let it end here like this. He had to do something- anything!

"You know," he started. "If you're going to blame anyone for their failures, you should blame that _bitch_ of a princess of yours."

Wild froze. He turned back around to face him.

 _"What the **hell** did you just say?"_ He asked dangerously.

Twilight's heart was beating a mile a minute as sweat poured down his back. Oh, he so _dead_. He mentally made an apology prayer and continued. "I remember what you said about your Zelda. She couldn't tap into her own power."

"Don't you dare speak another word about her-"

"According to you, all she did was complain-"

"Shut up."

"And then when the time came, she couldn't even help-"

Suddenly Wild was on him, grabbing him by the front of his collar, giving him a hard shake.

"Shut up!" Wild yelled. "You have no idea what she'd been through, what she had to do to activate her power! The sleepless nights, the endless prayers! She's the bravest person I know and I won't let you slander her name when she did everything she could!"

Twilight nodded. "Yeah..." he croaked. "Sounds like someone I know."

Wild startled. He quickly let go and stepped back. "It's... it's not the same."

"Oh kid..." Twilight murmured. "That injustice you feel for your princess? That passion to reassure her and her self-worth? That's how we all feel about you. We don't blame you for what happened. We never have."

Wild closed his eyes as if in pain. Tears ran down his cheeks. "It can't be that easy."

"It is that easy." He stepped closer and pulled Wild into a hug. "I know you don't believe me, but don't give up on us just yet. We're the chosen heroes. That means we have to protect you too."

A broken sob forced its way out of Wild's mouth. He wrapped his arms around Twilight, burying his face into his shoulder.

Above, the stars shined brightly.

**Author's Note:**

> I have NOT GIVEN permission for my fics to be hosted on the shady app, _Fanfic Pocket Archive Library_ or any other app/website. I, Tashilover, gain no money from my fanfics


End file.
